Between Me and You
by NinjasEatStrawberries
Summary: "This...stays...between me and you. Got that?" Inuyasha ordered he roughly kissed my lips before I could even answer. "...Okay." I finally answered breathlessly. I should be ashamed this is another girl's boyfriend...but I just have to have him.
1. Chapter One

**Between Me and You.**

**Chapter One**

_Hello! I have been on for some years ever since I was in the 6th grade.[I'm in 11th grade right now] But I decided to make a new account because I have NEVER got to finish a story. lol.! Ugh! So I am going to try my best and finish this story. I was inspired to write this story because ...well its a personal experience .it's not ALL based on my life. But just some of it. ! So I hope you enjoy. I haven't submitted a story in FOREVER. So be easy on me. ;D By the way this Inuyasha fanfic takes place in modern time. *This whole story is in Kagome's Point of View.*_

* * *

><p>"You've been saying that for days now, Kagome! Are you done with me or not?"<p>

I closed my eyes as I let his words sink in. I gripped my cellphone tight with anger.

"...Y-Yes." I stuttered. "I'm officially done with you, you told me you would leave Kikyo alone...All you do is treat me like shit...I hate you."

He laughed and said, "Okay. Then."

I sighed. I know he didn't believe me, I can just feel him smirking right now. I didn't even believe myself.

"Well. Are you going to hang up or not, baby?" he asked, by the tone of his voice I knew he was messing with me, smirking to himself knowing that I could never officially let him go.

"Do NOT call me baby, Inuyasha! I HATE you. And I'm serious this time!" I yelled into the phone. Tears started to form in my eyes. I didn't want him to hear me cry. I will not give him the satisfaction. I quickly pressed the **END **button on my phone. I placed my phone on my nightstand facing down.

_vrrrrp. vrrrp..._

I ignored the phone's vibrations knowing that it was him calling me back.

Inuyasha and me has been dating for the past year. We have a really...unhealthy relationship as you can say. One minute we hate each other the next we are back to being in love. Flirting with other girls, calling me a "bitch", always being so possessive, anger issues are the qualities he holds. But for some reason...I just can't let him go. I love him so much. When he's not an asshole he's the sweetest guy on the planet. I'm a very forgiving person and I can't help it. I guess in a way I'm hoping that he turns around and ends up becoming the best boyfriend ever. I tried to leave him but he would always find a way to drag me back in. It's like he has a leash on me or some spell.

I checked the digital clock on my nightstand. It was 10:53pm. I know I should be sleeping since I have to wake up at 5:00am for school but I just can't get Inuyasha out of my mind and what he did today:

**-flashback-**

_Ayame and me were walking side by side heading towards the school's courtyard which had a huge beautiful fountain located there. It was our lunch hour and Ayame, Sango, and me enjoyed sitting there during our lunch hour. Sango usually got there before us though. Me and Ayame's class is pretty fair from the courtyard while Sango's class is fairly close._

_"Hey. You wanna come over my house for some ramen? I tried this new recipe and it is sooooo good!" Ayame suggested to me. She's always trying out new recipes when she graduates Yoshiya High School she wants to go to a culinary school in the United States. _

_"k. I'll just text my mom to let her know that I'll be heading over your house after school." I said. I pulled out my cell and saw that I had 3 new messages. Two of them from Sango, and one from Jakotsu. I opened Sango's messages first:_

_First message: _

**_hey. I see Inuyasha waiting by the school's fountain. I think he's waiting for you. He probably wants to have a little make out session. ;)_**

_Second message: _

**_...um...now he's with that long dark haired girl. I forgot her name. WTF. Did he just touch her ass? COME QUICK!_**

_The second message made my heart drop. I know the girl, her name is Kikyo Inoku. I always referred to her as one of Inuyasha's hoes. _

_"Ayame." I said, peeling my eyes away from my phone. "Let's hurry up and get to the fountain." I tried to stay calm. I started to speed walk...and then I found myself jogging...slowly starting to panic. He said he would stay faithful...he said he would never talk or see that bitch again! What's wrong with him?_

_"Kagome! What's your deal? Why are you practically running?" Ayame called out to me. I was already a good 100 feet away from her. "Did something happen?"_

_I started to jog a bit faster knowing that I was getting close to the water fountain. I began to see Sango, her dark brown ponytail stuck out and then when I began to get closer I saw Inuyasha's bright silver mane. He was sitting down while Kikyo was now in his lap running her fingers through his hair. _

_Sango suddenly turned around. "Kagome! You see that? I thought he told you that he would stop talking to her. What the fuck is he doing? He's such a PLAYER! and she's such a WHORE. Do you see that short mini skirt she's wearing! You can basically see her ass! Why would he even pull a stunt like this at the place where you ALWAYS go for lunch anyways! Is he stupid?" Sango started to babble. "I didnt want to do anything until you got here. But now that you are here. I'm ready to show him a piece of my mind!" She rolled up the sleeves of her oversized pullover hoodie and started to walk over toward them._

_"No! Sango. You're going to embarrass me!" I said in a hush tone._

_"I'M GOING TO EMBARRASS YOU? HE'S embarrassing you Kagome. I thought you said he improved? That hes no longer flirting with other girls.! I bet he had to hook up with her a couple times. Look how she's all over him!"_

_That comment had stung for a bit. I continued to look over at them. They were so into each other that they didn't even notice that me and Sango were there. Ayame had caught up._

_"Hey. What's going oonnn-What the fuck is Inuyasha doing with Kikyo? I thought you told me that he told you that he would stop talking to her!" Ayame complained._

_"I KNOW RIGHT?" Sango yelled VERY loudly, loud to the point that Kikyo had looked over. She had a dazed look on her face as if Inuyasha's caresses and lips were hypnotizing her. She winked at me. _

_"Did that bitch just wink at you?" Sango exclaimed. _

_Inuyasha then looked over and looked at me directly in the eyes...and then continued to roughly caress Kikyo's thighs fixing his gaze back on Kikyo. _

_Tears started to form. Why is he doing this to me? I did the first thing that came to mind and that was to run away. _

_"K-Kagome?" Sango called out for me._

_-_**end of flashback**-

_vrrrrrp. vrrrp...vrrrp...vrrrp._

I looked back at my phone. I got up from my bed to turn off the light. I'm going to bed, I'm NOT going to give in and answer his phone call.

_vrrrrrp. vrrrp...vrrrrp...vrrrrrp. _*phone vibration suddenly stops* _..._

The vibrations was getting to me. Okay...I'm just going to answer it and tell him off and to tell him to delete my number. Yup! That's what I'll do. I quickly grabbed at my phone and answered it.

"What, Inuyasha." I said coldly, hopefully he'll know that I mean business this time. Maybe if I show him that I will not give into him so quickly he would start treating me better.

He answered back in a calm serene voice. "Go open your window. I'm here."

"Why are you here? My parents are sleeping! I'm going to get into so much trouble, Inuyasha!" I started to say in a hushed tone. What the hell is wrong with him why did he come and see me?

"If you don't open your window, I'll start banging on it." he threatened.

My heart started to beat quickly. Ugh. I can't let that happen the loud bangings will surely wake up my parents. And deep down I wanted to see why he came here in the first place. If he wanted to talk to me so badly since I wasn't answering my phone he could have just told me whatever he wanted to say at school tomorrow.

"Fine." I said defeated.

I got out of my bed and slowly opened my bedroom window. Hoping to not make much noise. When the window was finally opened he hopped in. I stared at him with an intense _i'm-very-angry-at-you_ glare.

"Don't look at me like that..." he said in a whispered tone. "...I came to apologize."

"You are always apologizing, Inuyasha. I'm done this time. Now if you don't mind PLEASE leave." I whispered back. I used my hand trying to guide him out but was suddenly stopped. He grabbed my hand.

"ouch. stop." I protested, his grip became tighter. He then grabbed both of my hands and forced me againist the wall. "Inuyasha...no!"

He roughly started kissing me on my neck. His kisses started to turn into bites.

"We are NOT doing this right now. Leave.! I'm serious." I protested, still whispering. He caught my lips with his, his hands slowly started to reach up my Hello Kitty tank top.

I immediately pushed him off of me. "What's wrong-" I was interrupted with him picking me up. He led me to my bed and dropped me on top of it. I quickly tried to get up but he ended up forcefully shoving me back down. He started to take off his jeans, after he did he started to lay butterfly kisses on my stomach. A firey feeling in my stomach started to form. All of my anger towards him slowly but surely faded away as his butterfuly kisses became more and more delicate. He lightly blew on my tummy knowing what that does to me.

I found myself running my fingers through his long hair as if my hand had a mind of it's own.

He slipped off my pajama pants and then slowly and teasingly took off my panties. As I felt his index and middle finger slide inside of me, I let out a quiet moan making sure to not make too much noise.

I then silently cursed myself for giving in.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Even though I'm writting this at the top of my head I already have really good future plans for it.! :D Leave me your reviiieeews and tell me if I made a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes and i will fix them. and I should be coming out with a next chappy very soon. :)<em>

_-xoxoxoxox, NinjasEatStrawberries._


	2. Chapter Two

**Between Me and You.**

**Chapter Two.**

_Heyy. And yeah thanks for the nice reviews so farrr. so I shall give you guys another Chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! And i was asked if Inu was gonna be with Kikyo...well...I didn't wanna see who would together in the end because it feels like it would ruin the story for some reason...sooo...you guys will just have to wait and see. :D_

_p.s. Kikyo sucks. _

_Anyways to the chapter!:_

* * *

><p>I quickly spread my bed and checked my clock. It was 5:40pm. I have to get to school in the next hour and I still didn't take a shower yet. I should have took a shower after Inuyasha had left around 3am but I was so tired that I ended up falling alseep. When my bed looked nice and neat I grabbed my lime green towel and went into the bathroom to take my shower.<p>

The warm water felt so good on my skin. I lathered soap on my legs and noticed two scratches and bruises on the outer part of both of my thighs. Inuyasha was so rough last night as if he had pented up anger towards me. My face started to turn a deep shade of red when I remembered how he was quietly telling me to "shut up" whenever I moaned too loud.

I continued to take my shower and got dressed. Today was going to be a windy chilly day so I decided to wear a cute oversized white sweater that I had gotten from Forever 21 it slightly slid of my left shoulder, some dark gray tights and my chestnut brown Uggs. I left my hair down to hide the multiple small hickeys on my neck. I picked up my black Jansport bookbag and headed downstairs.

"Kagome." My mother said my name happilly. "I prepared miso soup for you."

"Thank you. But I'm not all that hungry." I said. "I'll just go get some Starbucks with Sango and Ayame."

My mother had a defeated look on her face.

"It's okay mom. I'll eat the brat's breakfast!" Sota said walking in. He took a seat and grabbed the bowl of soup and started to dig in.

I gave Sota the evil eye. He immediately sensed it and looked up and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well then, have a nice day Kagome." Mother said with a smile. I smiled back at her before I left.

I walked over to my silver 2001 Mitsubishi Eclipse and before I could unlock the car door. I was suddenly embraced. I smelt a famailar wolf scent and my eyes grew into slits.

"Kouga." I said turning around. Kouga is my next door neighbor he's been in love with me ever since me and my family first moved here. I moved here when I was in the 3rd grade. I'm in the 12th grade now. -_-

"Yes. My beloved Kagome. Oh...how you look so nice today. With your nice baggy sweater and your luscious long brown hair. Ah. Do I feel a boner coming on?"

"Kouga. Leave me alone. I have to pick up Sango and Ayame. And I don't have much time to get to school!"

"You break my heart! And I should be driving _MY_ woman to school anyways!" Kouga complained. His light blue eyes full of sudden irritation.

"For the 1500th time, Kouga I am NOT your woman. I'm already involved with someone else." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"You mean that man whore Inuyasha? I forget you guys even date sometimes. Since he's always all over Kikyo now. I bet they had fucked a BUNCH of times already."

I bit my lip and started to open my car door holding back frustration.

"...you deserve way better than that Kags. Why do you even bother wasting your time with him. I'm surprised I never beat his ass yet. For always constantly hurting my wittle Kaggy-kins." he continued.

"Kouga..." I said, now in my car. "Shut up." I finished coldly.

"But Kag-"

I drove off leaving him in my driveway by himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagome. You're feeling better?" Ayame asked me from the back seat.<p>

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine." I cheerfully answered. I did a waving motion with my hand while still keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"Good! Don't even dwell on that stupid jerk! Me and Ayame will find you a WAY better guy to date then...Inuyasha." Sango chimed in saying his name with utter disgust.

"Yeah. It's time to move on. You are too good for him. There's plently of other hot guys at our school." Ayame said jumping back in she started to add more foundation on her nose.

"Exactly. I heard that guy Banktosu is siiiiiiiiiiiiingle." Sango said playfully.

"oh my god. Banktosu is soooooo hot. I just wanna bake cookies on him!" Ayame gushed as she continued to dab at her nose.

Sango dreamily stared off into space. "I'll eat those cookies."

I laughed at their stupidity.

"You guys just don't understand. Inuyasha is very special to me. Sure he may be an asshole sometimes but he has his moments that just makes waiting for him to improve worth it. And plus he wasnt always such" I said defending Inu.

"O-M-GIZZLES. SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Ayame exclaimed. "Why wait for him to improve when theres other hot guys who will be willing to date you? Such as Banktosu! He's on the baseball team. He's smart. He's reeeally nice and considerate I heard he volunteers on his free Saturdays and Sundays at a homeless shelter in Tokyo! Isn't he perfect?"

I tightly gripped the steering wheel "If he's so perfect why don't _you_ date him." I suggested coldly.

"Chill out, Kags." Ayame and Sango said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Okay now guys. Here is a little bit of review from last year. Can someone name me the non-metals? First one to get all of them will recieve 10 extra credit points on your next test!" Mr. Tanaka exclaimed in the middle of class. He usually yells in a very upbeat and active voice thinking that will get all of us to pay attention.<p>

I sighed and took out my cell phone hoping someone will be willing to text me to feed my boredom.

**new message from: Sango**

I opened it:

**hey i'm sorry if me and ayame were too hard on you about inu today.**

I replied saying:

**it's whatever. i just hate when you guys talk bad about him like that and try and shove other "better guys" in my face.**

I waited for her reply. I started to tap my #2 pencil on my binder. I felt my phone vibrate:

**we're just worried about you. we don't think you should wait around for him to get better. you and him need to have a serious talk.**

I read her message twice and actually started to take her idea into consideration. Maybe I can go over his house today and we'll have a serious talk and I can talk about how much he's hurting me and how I want the old Inu back. It'll be a cute little bonding we'll have in his bedroom. No sex. No making out. Just talking about our feelings and improving our relationship and trust issues. Then we can probably play some Call of Duty on his xbox 360 after that.

I smiled to myself thinking about my awesome plan.

"Kagome Higurashi! Stop smiling over there and tell me what the letter "K" stands for? You better have not forgotten this from last year!"

"K? That's Potassium." I cockily answered staring at him directly in his beady little eyes. This class is waaaaay too easy for me.

"Good Job, Higurashi! That's 5 extra credit points on today's pop quiz! Yup! That's right pop quiz today guys! Get out a sheet of paper and number it 1 through 30!" he proudly exclaimed.

The class groaned.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kagome." Mrs. Takahashi said when she answered her front door. She had a sweet smile on her face. Her hair was really long and straight and black. She was about 5'4'' which was only 2 inches shorter than me. "Come in. Inuyasha is up stairs in his bedroom."<p>

"Thank you, Mrs. Takahashi." I said bowing. I headed up stairs passing Inuyasha's older and full demon brother Sesshomaru.

"KAAAAAAAAAGGGSSSSS?" he slurred happily and gave me a hug. He started to do the shuffle.

"Sesshomaru! What did I say about talking to our guests when you're drunk? Oh no! I already missed the first 5 minutes of Forever Kisses.!" Mrs. Takahashi complained she ran back into the living room to watch her soap opera.

I continued to walk upstairs as Sesshomaru continued to shuffle in the middle of the stairway. I don't even know how he didn't end up falling down the stairs.

_knock. knock._

I waited for him to tell me to come in.

"Who is it?" he yelled from the other side of the door.

"Kagome!" I said happily. I then heard shuffling from the other side and then he had finally let me in. He greeted me with a kiss.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to talk to my baby." I said with a smile. I rested both my arms on his shoulders. He placed his hands on my hips and gave me the most passionate kiss known to man.

I was stunned by the passion of the kiss. "What was that for?" I said with a goofy smile. He pressed his nose againist mine and murmured. "Just a little way to show you how much I love you."

I recieved a warm fuzzy feeling inside. I love it when he's like this. Before I knew it he slowly lead me to his bed and reached up my sweater.

"Hold on, Inu." I protested.

"What?" he softly said nibbling on my ear.

"Can we just talk for a second?"

"About what?" he asked confused as if we never talk. Which is kind of true. It's been a month so far since we stopped having good conversations. Ever since he started messing around with Kikyo it feels as if all he wants his sex. I mean yeah we would talk occassionally but our deep bond kind of fell off.

"I don't know..." I started. "..Just..about us."

He released his grip around me and sat down on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at me. "I'm listening." he finally says.

"...It feels like we're just not as close like how we used to be...ever since you started messing around with Kikyo."

"It's not my fault that you got more boring."

I stayed quiet letting his words sink in. "More boring? Well I'm sorry I'm not like Kikyo whose willing to give you head at anytime of the day. Or willing to prance around in a mini skirt showing my ass to all of Japan."

Inuyasha shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair again. "You're just not understanding."

"You're right! I'm actually not! When we started dating you used to be so nice and so understanding. We were like best friends and then out of nowhere you just started flirting with a SHIT load of other girls...and...you slowly started becoming a douche bag! Then you started asking for sex way too much when you started to mess around with Kikyo."

"Then leave me. And you seemd to enjoy all the sex. Guessing from how you were last night." he said casually.

"...I wish I could...but I can't." tears started to form in my eyes but I fought them away. "You randomly have nice sweet moments and I'm hoping that the old you fully comes back. And yes but you caught me off guard; make-up sex isn't going to work this time..."

He sighed. "Well...I don't know what to tell you, Kagome. You can leave me if you want. I was already planning on breaking up with you after we have sex. But you obviously don't want that. So I guess I'm breaking up with you right now."

I froze. Tears was now streaming down my face. "Didn't you just say you love me? Why are you being like this?" I asked crying.

"I'm just being brutally honest with you. It's better to be brutal right? It's better to quickly tear off the band-aid then to just slowly and sweetly try and remove it." he stated. "Look...i don't know what happend...but I just lost feelings for you. Especially since I met Kikyo. I didn't know the best way to break up with you since you seemed so attached. You even forgave me after I was a total asshole with you about Kikyo. So in a way I did start to use you for just sex. But I will admit before I did have feelings for you when we first started dating."

I stayed quite looking down at my chestnut brown Uggs.

"Kagome..." he said.

"..."

"...Kagome..."

"..."

"Kago-_SLAP!_" he stayed quiet as the red hand print burned his skin.

I stared at my hand and then at my red handprint on his cheek. A cry immidiately escaped my mouth. Before he could say anything I headed for his bedroom door. I closed it behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Hey. Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! It feels like I made alot of spellinggrammar errors in this Chapter. I read through it plenty of times to make sure but it still feel like I did. So you guys let me know. Oh, and for some reason I like to make Sesshomaru really light hearted in Fanfics as you can tell! lol._

_and yes I am a Call of Duty fan that's why I just HAD to add that in somewhere into the Chapter. xD_

_I uploaded this Chapter like around 10am this morning[Dec.30] so I'm planning on giving you guys another Chapter later on today so look out for that.! :)_

_And if you guys are wondering Miroku does come later on, in this story(for all the little Miroku fans. ^.^)_

_bye!_

_xoxoxo, NinjasEatStrawberries_


End file.
